rodeonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Cleric + specializations class skills
Cleric - level 1 Icy Wind - damaging skill that slows the enemy. level 1 Thunder God's Fury - High damaging skill. level 2 Mana Ball - Instant Cast Damaging skill. level 3 Healing - Heals a friendly target. level 3 Ice Protection - increases defence and ice attribute (passive) level 5 Teleportation - Blinks forward, good for gaining distance from an enemy or traveling. level 7 Ice Arrow - Weak attack that applies an attack speed slow to the enemy, go for reducing damage to yourself or others. level 7 Electro wave - Shocks the enemy having a chance to stun them for 2 seconds, the proc rate seems to be less then 20% tho. level 8 Mana emmision - Deals light damage and pushes the enemy away slightly, does not always push enemy away depending on what the enemy is. level 10 Sheild - a personal shield that absorbs 200 damage, crucial for survival while questing. level 11 Silence - Silences the enemy for a period of time. level 13 Ice wave - slows enemys within 7 yard movement speed by 70% and stays active for 20 seconds. level 21 Transform - Changes the enemy into a boar,if attacked they will turn back to normal. level 25 Thunderous wave - shoots lightning at the enemy and creates a chain reaction to nearby enemies. level 27 Mana explosion - deals damage to enemys within 5 yards, mana cost is reduced if ice wave is actve. level 37 MP loop - creates a ring that holds an enemy then explodes and damages nearby enemies. Preist level 10+ cleric specialization (healing) level 10 base skills- healing spell (passive) - increases healing done reduces mana cost of spells but reduces spell damage by 20%. level 10 base skills - Miracle touch - high cost high heal, good for slow moments of high damage. level 10 base skills - Ressurection - Brings a player back to life, 8 second cast. level 10 base skills - Healing amount increase - the healing increase portion of Healing spell passive. Level 10 talent skill - holy blessing - removes a debuff and heals slightly, can only be used if the target has a debuff. Level 10 talent passive - tough mind - chance to restore 5% mana on cast (1%/2%/3%/4% chance for proc - 1% per point) level 18 talent skill passive - miracle touch enhancment - gives miracle touch the ability to heal up to 3 additional nearby targets when used. level 18 talent skill - Healing sheild - heals the target at certain times when they take damage, this is a buff. level 18 talent buff - wind breath - increases parties attack speed for a certain period of time. level 26 talent passive - Noble light enhancment - increases defence for 10 seconds, Not what sure becuase its a passive why its timed. level 26 talent skill - chain heal - heals up to the target and 3 other allies around them. level 34 talent skill - repulsion power -increases targets attack by 1% for every 1 hit they take up to 20%, best used on a tank. level 34 talent passive - magic resistance - reduces duration of all curses on self. level 42 Talent Skill - Blessing of Heaven - heals players in an area continously as long as they stay in the area. level 42 Talent Passive - Shield enhancment - increase your shields so they absorb more and heal more.